The Dragon King's Brother
by Cronos194
Summary: On their quest to find Aquarius' key Team Natsu stumbles across the some of the followers of the lost Kingdom of Dragnof who are worshipers of Acnologia and try to retrieve his brother released from his long sleep upon being sealed...
1. The Start of a New Journey

_**The Dragon King's BROTHER**_

(Please note that this story is about the past of Acnologia and his brother)

(This story is about 1 year after the battle with alvarez and acnologia – in the manga)

Somewhere in the continent of Ishgar

Unknown voice 1: It has long passed since the death of the dragon king... HIS seal should be coming undone

Unknown voice 2: We have to make the necessary arrangements for his arrival

In Ishgar, at Magnolia, Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall

Makarov: You are not all S class mages yet.. I don't think it is good to send you on this quest

Erza: But master, I am an S class mage and you know better than anyone these 3 have more potential than many other S class mages

Makarov: You don't understand! Mage classes are not given based on strength alone. They depict the experience of a mage based on how proper all their abilities.

Natsu: Hey old man! Don't tell me you think we are not experienced enough?

Makarov: This is a quest that requires brains not brawl, so no... & also why do you want to go on a job that you made up.

Gray: It wasn't us but Lucy who made this up..

Lucy: Well I want to find Aquarius' key before anyone else does

Cana: Isn't it possible that somebody else already found it?

Lucy: But that isn't a reason for me not to try, is it?

Makarov: You kids are so stubborn... You said that the key could be anywhere in the world, right? How can you be sure that it won't take you too long to do this?

Erza: But master, you were willing to send Gildarts on the 100 years quest alone, right? So, why are you worried now?

Makarov: That was because it was an official quest and this is not... Well if you have to go, there is nothing I can do about it.

Lucy: So we can go? YES!

Natsu: I am all fired up now!

Makarov: So who all of you are going?

Lucy: The team includes Me, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charle..

Makarov: Are you sure you want to take Natsu on a search mission?

Natsu: What do you mean old man? I can take on any job, no problem...

Gajeel: Huh! If salamander could use his brains.. Even Gray has more brain than him..

Gray: As if you have room to talk...

Natsu: You trying pick up a fight?

Gajeel : I'd win anyways, why even try salamander...

(Natsu, Gray and Gajeel get into a fight.. Everyone else joins)

Erza (In a scary manner): What do you think you all are doing?

Everyone: Sorry Ma'am!

Makarov: You guys are a handful, well anyways, how do you plan to search for it, Lucy?

Lucy: Well while we were on our recent jobs, we searched for it throughout Fiore but no such luck.. I asked Anna-san about where she found Aquarius' key and she told me that she found it in another continent...

Makarov: So It might be in another continent, Huh... Then what do you say about searching in Alakitasia?

Everyone(in a surprised manner): What?

Levy: But master, they were the ones who attacked Fiore, also we just made peace negotiations with them recently. Also I heard that Neinhart and Invel of the Spriggan 12 revolted against the peace treaty

Makarov: That is exactly why! We should prove that the residents of Ishgar believe in the peace established and are willing to maintain it so...

Erza: Master is right, we need to make the first move towards the peace between the two continents and also we need to search for Lucy's key.

Lucy: Thanks guys! You are the best..

Mira: When are you planning on leaving?

Erza: Possibly tomorrow...

(The whole guild enjoys all night to send their friends the next day)

The Next Morning, the team leaves for Alakitasia through Hargeon on SHIP...

(Wendy and Natsu suffer from motion sickness throughout the journey... While travelling they see an Island)

Lucy: Hey guys, what do you say about staying on that Island for night? We could search for Aquarius' key there...

Wendy: Please let's do that, I don't think I can sustain this suffering any longer...

Charle: Get a hold of yourself child, you need to be stronger than that...

Happy: Well Natsu is in no better condition either... His condition is worse than Wendy's in fact...

Erza: Well, since even Wendy is asking, let's do that.

(They move towards the Island to set up dock over there, nut as they go over there, a huge explosion occurs)

Gray: What was that?

Erza: As if I'd know! Anyways, let us see what is happening over there..

(The explosion wasn't far from shore.. So they all immediately reach there)

(Everyone feels the huge amount of ethernano flowing in the area)

Lucy: What the hell? Can't we have even one simple day without any explosions?

Erza: Look there seems to someone unconscious here...

(They find the body of a boy of about Wendy's age or a bit older at the site of explosion. He had a base skin tone, grizzly black hair and a well built body)

Erza: What happened over here? Wendy,see if the boy is alright or not...

Wendy: Seems he is still alive but he has a few injuries... I'll heal for now so that it doesn't get serious...

Natsu: Hey guys, seems we are not alone...

(2 Mysterious people appear from the shadows)

Person 1 : Hey! Who's there? I thought you said this Island is uninhabited, Kuro..

Kuro: Seems some worms joined us here, Shiro.. What a nuisance, now we'll have to take care of them as well

Natsu: Who are you guys? And don't you think even for a minute that we're some pushovers. I don't think I even need to use magic to defeat you...

Shiro: Why you little… (Goes to punch Natsu)

Kuro(Notices the guild emblem): Wait! Shiro don't attack him..

It was too late before he could stop when Natsu delivers such a strong blow to Shiro's gut. Shiro reacts and hits Natsu with a low sweep and causes him to fall down

Natsu: You have some good reflexes.. You might be a good challenge if you train for another 100 years..

Shiro : Don't worry, I will wipe that smirk off your face with the dirt on the ground…

Kuro: Stop Shiro! We don't have time for this...Out of all the people, we could face, it had to be the members of Fairy tail, the other kid got away, it doesn't seem like this kid remembers a thing about his past... Nothing is going our way... I guess we have to retreat...

Shiro: Huh! Wait a minute, till I just destroy this guy and his confidence...

Kuro: No buts and ifs, we are leaving now...

Shiro: Tch!So be it. Don't think this ends will meet again wizards of Fairy Tail... That time you will face true fear...

(Kuro creates a magic circle that gives out a blinding light and by the time the team regains their vision, the duo escapes from there)

Natsu: They got away!

Erza: Let them go, for now, let us look after the boy.

Gray: Didn't he say other kid, so there was one more with this boy... Why do they want them?

Lucy: I don't think we can get any answers

Happy: Well they need to know better than to mess with Fairy Tail...

Erza: Anyways, They didn't seem like normal mages, they seem to be pretty strong mages too... If this boy is their goal, we might meet again...

Charle: For now, let us focus on looking after this child...

Wendy: Hey guys! The boy is waking up...

(The boy seems to regain consciousness)

(After becoming conscious, he immediately springs out and takes a defensive stance... He still seems to be fatigued)

Boy: Who are you people? Are you with those two as well.

Erza: Please calm down and listen! We are not here to harm you in any manner...

Boy(breathing heavily) : And how can I be sure of that when each one of you is a captain levelled mage... Wait a minute, who healed my wounds?

Gray: It was our friend Wendy, the little girl, you see here. You better be grateful to her... Anyways what do you mean by captain level mage?

(Wendy gets self conscious over herself being called "little")

(The Boy tries to reply but loses consciousness due to fatigue)

Wendy: I wasn't completed in healing him... Seems he got exhausted. (Starts to heal the boy)

Wendy(After healing him): I only healed his wounds but he has to rest a while before he can get up and move again...

Erza: Well a lot has happened tonight... I guess we can search for Lucy's key tomorrow morning... Is that alright with you Lucy?

Lucy: No problem, let us wait till we can get some answers from the boy...

(All of them go to sleep for night.)

Meanwhile somewhere else,

Shiro: You should have let me fight them... They wouldn't have stood a chance...

Kuro: You under-estimate the enemy too much... Also it was master's orders to return..

Shiro: Seems Master has arrived...

(A Female figure appears in the shadows)

Yumi: Since, "he" is not here, I believe that you failed the mission.

Kuro: Forgive us, master, we didn't expect Salamander and his friends from Fairy Tail to be there...

Yumi: Don't worry, we will have a lot of other chances to make his acquaintance...

Shiro: Also, master, it might not be my place to say this, but the boy didn't have all his memories, I don't think he would be useful to you...

Yumi: Don't worry, he will regain his memories... But Fairy Tail huh... Seems things are going to get interesting from now...

Yumi(to herself): Don't worry Dragon King, I will make sure your brother inherits your legacy...

[What has the gang got themselves in this time! Will they be able to negotiate with the unknown boy?]

_Writer's Block:_

This is my 1st fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy this... Thank you for reading!


	2. Asleep for 400 Years

**Asleep for 400 Years**

After meeting the mysterious duo Kuro & Shiro and encountering the unconscious boy, the fairy tail team rests for the night...

Meanwhile, due to the ruckus they somehow forgot to anchor their ship, for it to sail away during the night...

(In the Morning)

Natsu: That was a good night's rest...

Gray: Sure took a lot of time for you to wake up, bone head...

Erza(with a poker face): But you just woke up 5 minutes before him

Natsu: See! You are no good either ice princess...

Gray: I am at least better than you, bird brain...

Lucy: Guys, our ship has an invisibility feature, right?

Erza: No Lucy, why do you ask such a question?

Lucy: Cause I cannot see our freaking ship!

Charle: In Natsu terms, the ship is missing...

(It takes a while for Natsu to realize the importance of the ship)

Natsu: So we can't continue our mission, now?

Lucy: Forget the mission, we won't be even able to get off this island...

Erza(in a scary manner): Wasn't it your job to anchor the ship, Natsu?

Natsu: Huh! Was it now?

Wendy: Uhh! Erza-san, it was your job, not Natsu-san's...

(Everyone looks at Erza)

Natsu: So, you wanted to throw all your blame on to me...

Erza(trying to change the topic): Just Shut it okay, even if Natsu's work, he would have forgot it anyway... Though I believe I anchored it... I wonder how this happened...

Lucy: Can you all stop bickering and thinking of a good way to get out of this island?

Charle: Guys, the boy is waking up...

(Everyone gather around the boy)

(The Boy starts to open his eyes and gains consciousness and then changes to sitting position)

Gray: Hey boy, are you feeling okay?

Boy: Yeah! I'm good, it's just that I wanted to sleep for a bit longer, except that your shouting woke me up... I mean no offence, okay?

Boy: I am sorry I haven't introduced myself, have I? My name's Cronos, nice to meet you?

Erza: My name is Erza Scarlet. And these are my friends Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Charle, and Wendy...

Cronos: Nice to meet you all too...(tries to stand around), Ouch!

Wendy: Please don't try to move yet, your injuries are still healing...

Cronos: Yeah, ny the way you were that girl who was healing me, right?

Wendy: Yes..

Charle: You better be grateful to her for it, okay?

Cronos: Yes, I know, thanks for healing me... By the way, am I still sleeping, or do I see TWO TALKING CATS?(Late Realization)

Happy: Yes, I am Happy, do you want some fish?

Cronos: Uhh! No thanks, I don't usually eat raw fish...

Erza: Anyways, it's good that you are feeling better...

Cronos: Hey, just asking but where are we? And to which kingdom do you belong?

Gray: I am not sure about "where", but we are from the kingdom of Fiore

Cronos: Fiore? Never heard of it before, also I don't I have ever seen soldiers wear such clothing... Not to mention, why is this person stripping down his clothes?

Gray: Huh! When did I remove my clothes?

Erza: Put on some freaking clothes, Gray...

Lucy: What do you mean? We are not soldiers...

Cronos: If that is true, then why do I such high amount of magic from each of you?

Erza: Well, we are mages from the guild " Fairy Tail"

Cronos: Guild? Fairy Tail? What are you people talking about? I thought you were soldiers from another kingdom searching for dragons...

Lucy: (surprised) Dragons? Where do you think we can find dragons at an age like this?

Cronos: Everywhere, we are at war with the dragons, aren't we?

Natsu: Hey Cronos, don't mess with us, which year do you think is it?

Cronos: (confused) This is the year X393, isn't it?

(Everyone gets surprised)

Gray: Huh! You sure you are alright, Cronos?

Wendy: Sorry to tell this to you,Cronos, but...

Cronos: But, what, just tell it already...

Wendy: This is the year X793

Cronos: (flustered) You... You are joking, right?

Erza: No Cronos, she is telling the truth...

Cronos: NO! NO! This must be a nightmare, this can't be happening... It can't be that brother, Rui, Yumi, and everyone from Dragnof are.. are... dead...

(Cronos gets up and starts running towards the mountain located on the island)

Erza: Cronos, STOP! Natsu and Happy follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash...

Natsu: Yeah, got it!

Gray: Hey Erza, what are we doing standing around here for?

Erza: I understand you want to help him Gray, but I believe he needs to be alone for a while, to clear up his mind... Waking up to find that everyone he knows is dead isn't something one can easily put up with...

Gray: You're tight about that... We have all been through tough times... But can that idiot Natsu avoid making it worse?

Lucy: Believe in him, Gray, he might seem very reckless but he can speak the right thing at the most important times...

Gray: I guess so...

(Natsu follows Cronos while Happy carries him)

(Cronos trips over a rock and falls down on the ground)

Cronos: How did this happen? How could I be asleep for 400 years? Why... Why don't I remember anything about what happened?

(Cronos starts to cry and shouts very loud to ease his pain)

Cronos: AHhhhhhhhh...

(Cronos feels a hand over his shoulder, then he turns around to see Natsu and Happy)

Natsu: Hey kid, you are not hurt, are you?

Cronos: Natsu-san... How I could be alright after hearing that I was asleep for 400 years?

Natsu: I know what you are going through, but beating yourself over it will only get you more hurt...

Cronos(Shouting): How could you know about someone like me, who lost everything?/

Natsu: Look, I also had some I held very dear to me, named Igneel, whose life was taken away right in front of my eyes...

Cronos: Must have been tough for you too, huh... Wait, do you mean Igneel as in the" Igneel, The Fire Dragon King"...

Natsu: You knew him?

Cronos: He was someone who didn't get involved in the war. But there were none in our kingdom who didn't know of the might of Igneel...

Natsu: Didn't know he was that famous... Anyways kid, I don't say not to get sad... But don't get too caught up in it, or you might lose hold of what you hold dear to you now...

Cronos: What do you think I could hold dear to me now, Natsu-san?

Natsu: I don't know, but for me, it is my family in Fairy Tail.

Cronos: So, you became strong to fight for this family of yours in this so called Guild?

Natsu: Yup, my fire dragon slayer magic is second to none...

Cronos: Dragon Slayer huh... That's it... Draconis is still alive, I saw him yesterday when we were attacked... He must know something about this...

Natsu: What are you talking about kid ? i don't understand a thing...

Cronos: Yes, it seems I haven't lost everything... A Dragon Slayer named Draconis, who is a friend of mine, is still alive...

Natsu: Well, good for you then, wanna go back?

Cronos: Thank you, Natsu-san, I feel a lot better after talking to you... But can you please leave me alone for a while; I still need time to accept all of this...

Natsu: Okay then, don't do anything rash, kid...

Cronos: I won't... Thank you...

Natsu: Lets go, Happy..

(Natsu and Happy start to return to the base camp...)

Happy: Are you sure it is okay to leave him alone?

Natsu: Yes Happy, now that he knows what to do next, he will start to pursue what he thinks is important...

(Natsu and Happy return to the gang)

Erza: So, how did it go?

(Natsu narrates everything to them)

Lucy: Hmm... Come to think of it they did mention about another person, so his name is Draconis...

Wendy: It's better to know that he is feeling better... But Natsu-san you should have brought him back, it is not safe for him to stay outside with those injuries...

Erza: Then, that is one thing settled for now, let us hope he returns by afternoon...

Lucy: Soooo... What do we do about the ship?

Happy: But Lucy, didn't you say you wanted to search for some key?

Lucy: I completely forgot about that, upon getting involved in all this ruckus...

Erza: Then, why don't we start searching for it….. Any clues, Lucy?

Lucy: I'd say it is better if search near the shoreline or the water bodies, since Aquarius' domain is the sea

(Everyone searches till afternoon…. Cronos starts to return to the gang upon feeling hungry…)

Gray: I couldn't even find a clue, no wonder master declared this to be a century quest….

Lucy: Aquarius did say that the key could be anywhere in the world….

Natsu: I don't think I can do anything more if I don't get to eat….

Erza: Learn some control Natsu, you cannot be hungry all the time…

(Erza's stomach growls)

Natsu: You were saying?

Wendy: Guys speaking of food, our supplies were left on the ship…

(A moment of silence for the poor souls)

(… )

Natsu: What?

Lucy: So we have to starve now?

Cronos: Why do you guys keep shouting?

(Everyone gets surprised by Cronos' sudden appearance)

Erza: Cronos, when did you return?

Cronos: Just a while back Erza-san, after searching for something edible on the island….

Wendy: So, are you feeling better now?

Cronos: I won't say I am completely better, cause I still have to recover from the shock of waking up after 400 year and my injuries are yet to heal… Also did you see a boy leave with the two people from yesterday?

Lucy: You mean this "Draconis" friend of yours?

Cronos: Yeah, did you see him with him?

Charle: No, I believe they said he escaped….

Cronos: Is that so? Well its good that didn't capture him…

Natsu: And, did you find something edible? (Natsu's mouth watering from desire of food)

Cronos: You must be really hungry huh! Well I did catch some fish and find some edible fruits

Happy: Is it raw?

Cronos: Sorry, but I already cooked them….

(Everyone rushes towards the food)

Natsu: You really cooked this much for yourself…

Lucy: I don't think you are allowed to say that, Natsu..

Cronos: Uhhh no, I thought you guys would be hungry by now, so I also cooked for you….

Erza: But you are really good at cooking, Cronos…

Cronos: It wasn't much really, I am used to cooking….. Also I overheard your conversation earlier, it seems your ship is missing, right?

Lucy: Yeah, you know something about it?

Cronos: And I didn't sense Draconis' magic anywhere on the island….

Gray: So, what about it?

Cronos: It is a possibility that he was the one who took your ship….. Well he was someone who didn't care much about values like "don't steal"…..

Everyone: What?

_Stranded on an island with no means to escape, can the gang get out of their troubles… Why was Cronos asleep for 400 years… There are yet many questions to be answered….._


	3. The Devil Slayer

**The Devil Slayer**

The team is still stuck in the island, with no possible known way to escape... Except to wait for another ship of course, and this was caused by a boy who was supposed to be from 400 years in the past...

Lucy: Why does this happen only to us?... (sigh)

Natsu: I don't want to get on that ship again, but it had all our food in it too... (sigh)

Lucy & Natsu: And this all your fault... (pointing towards Cronos)

Cronos: You completed each other's sentences perfectly... What a cute couple, you are... (Trying to change the topic)

Lucy & Natsu: We are not a couple...

Happy : They looove each other...

Charle: Shut up, blue cat..

Cronos: Wait, you are NOT a couple?

Natsu & Lucy: That is not the issue here...

Erza: Well they would be perfect for each other

Natsu & Lucy: We would not

Cronos: Look, I wasn't the one who stole it, you can't blame me for what Draconis did….

Gray: Anyways , if he was your friend, why did he leave you here and go away?

Cronos: Well, we are… uhhh…. Not exactly on friendly terms with each other

Erza: But still, how can he just steal our ship like that?

( After continuous questioning towards Cronos)

Wendy: Guys, just let him take rest. He still needs to recover.

Cronos (in his thoughts): A goddess has descended upon to save me from this precadiment….. I could just cry right now…

Gray: But you are surprisingly quick to recover, Cronos…..

Cronos: What do you mean Gray-san?

Gray: I mean as far as I can see your wounds healed very much considering how badly you were hurt, yesterday….

Cronos: You think so?... I believe it is mostly Wendy's healing that helped me…

Natsu: Hey, just curious, but how does it feel to be in the future?

Cronos: Hmm….. Now that I think about it, it could be a bit adventurous….. But right now the only thing that's on my mind is the whereabouts of Draconis and about whether he is fine on the ship…..

Lucy: What do you mean by "whether he is fine"…

Cronos: Well, the thing is he is a Dragon Slayer, just like Natsu-san and Wendy, and an experienced one at that one… That makes him vulnerable to motion sickness….

Natsu: What? He's a dragon slayer as well? That's awesome, dude…..

Cronos: I don't know why he chose to go on ship despite that….

Wendy: Well, it is at least better to know that you are feeling better…..

Cronos: Thanks a lot, it was thanks to you that I was able to recover quickly….

Wendy: No, it was nothing at all…. It makes me feel better if I can help others….

Cronos: You are a really kind person, aren't you Wendy…

Charle(terrifyingly with claws in the open): Don't you dare try to get non-chalant with Wendy, okay?

Cronos: Ehhh….. Sure, yes ma'am….

(In the Background, Erza takes Natsu somewhere forcibly)

Gray: Hey, you said that you were on bad terms with him, yet you are still worried about him?

Cronos: Well, even if he is a rival, I can't be insensitive towards his weakness, right?

Gray: You are right….. Well, at least he is better than an idiot I know who is even scared to get on a vehicle….

Wendy: I am very sorry Gray-san, my sickness must be causing a lot of trouble for you…..

Gray: No,No No No Wendy, I wasn't referring to you. In fact, you are very helpful to all of us, unlike Natsu… Speaking of which, where are Natsu and Erza?

Charle: I believe Erza took him somewhere….. By force….

Gray: We'd better not go then…. (Wise Decision)

Cronos: Why not?

Lucy: Believe when I say this, it isn't wise to visit Erza, when she is forceful … or when you eat her cake….

(Cronos was surprised by the Cake part but he understood)

(Meanwhile, with Erza and Natsu)

Natsu: What's the big idea of dragging me here, Erza?

Erza: What do you have a problem?

Natsu: No, not at all, ma'am…

Erza: Anyways, Natsu have you told Cronos that you and Wendy are Dragon Slayers?

Natsu: Well, I did tell him that I was trained by Igneel…..

Erza: What about Wendy?

Natsu: I don't think I did…

Erza: Then, how come he knew that she is a dragon slayer?

Natsu (after realizing): Hmm…. That is supposed to be suspicious, right?

Erza: Of course, it you idiot….. I guess there is no use dwelling about it….

(Suddenly there is a tremor on the island….)

Natsu: What was that?

Erza: I don't know, but let us check on the others…

(Natsu and Erza return to the others)

Erza: Are you all alright? It seems there was some sort of tremor….

Lucy: Yeah, well we felt it….

Charle: It is kind of wierd for an earthquake to occur suddenly….

Lucy: I don' t know….

Erza: It's good that everyone is fine…..

Gray: What about you both? Where did you go?

Erza: We're fine. We just went for some water….

Gray: Hmmm… Somehow I believe that you are lying, but I'll ignore that for the purpose of my own safety….

(In the evening, Cronos starts to leave somewhere)

Wendy: Where are you going, Cronos?

Cronos: I was just going to search for something I could use to cook tonight's dinner…

Wendy: You must be really good at cooking; in fact today's lunch was really good….

Cronos: Oh that, I used to cook for both my brother and sister, so you can say that I am just used to it….

Wendy: Please let me help you, it would be unfair of me to let you do all the work….

Cronos: Sure, it would be a big help to me….. But actually why don't you rest a bit, it seems you all are were busy searching for something

Wendy: No, I am completely fine….

Charle: In that case, let me accompany you both as well… I don't like the idea of Wendy being with someone new….

Wendy: Charle, that was very rude of you… Please let me apologize on her behalf

Cronos: Oh there is no need, I completely understand…. Anyways the more the merrier

(They head into the forest on the island)

Cronos: If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you people searching for?

Wendy: Well you see Lucy-san is a Celestial Wizard, so we are trying to find the Aquarius key for her….

Cronos: One of the Zodiac keys, huh….. Wouldn't that take a lot of time?

Wendy: Yes, but Aquarius-san is a very important companion of ours, so we are willing to do this…

Charle: You seem to be knowledgeable about this stuff, don't you Cronos?

Cronos: Well, I like to learn about the different types of amgicin the world, you can it is a hobby of mine….. Infact I am hoping to see the new magic developed over the time I was asleep…

Wendy: I was wondering, Cronos , perhaps are you a mage too?

Cronos: Why, yes I am….

Wendy: What? Really?

(Suddenly a stampede of vulcans start to rush away from the forest…)

Charle: Wendy, look out….

(Suddenly one of the vulcans attacks Wendy, the attack was just about to hit her but didn't reach her)

Cronos: It isn't really nice to hit a girl, you know? (Cronos was holding the vulcan's fist in his hand, effortlessly stopping the beast's attack)

Cronos: Let me show you really throw a punch….

(Cronos punches really hard in the vulcan's gut that it becomes unconscious)

Cronos: You were interested in knowing abou my magic, right Wendy? Let me show it you here and now…. This is the power of the a_ Devil Slayer_….

Wendy: Devil Slayer? So, he is a slayer, too?(surprised)

Charle: And a strong one at that too, he knocked down that Vulcan in one hit….

Wendy: His magic is overflowing in the area. He is ridiculously strong.

Cronos: _**Devil's Heavenly Body Magic: Meteo**_**r**_**, **_Let's see you keep up with me…

(Cronos' magic surrounded him like a glowing blue veil, and he was faster than the vulcans could even try to keep up. In less than a minute, most of the vulcans were down. )

Cronos: Tch…. There are way too many…. Wendy, let's get out of here, I don't think it is normal for vulcans to group up…

Charle: He's right, let's go…

(Wendy and Cronos escape from the Vulcans)

Wendy: What was wrong with those vulcans?

Cronos: I think this had something with the tremor we had earlier….. Wait let me check…

(Cronos closes his eyes and checks the ethernano in the atmosphere)

Cronos: It is as I thought, the earlier tremor was not a normal one…

Charle: What do you mean?

Cronos: A lot of ethernano is accumulating near the mountain peak….. I believe this was a dormant volcano….

Charle: So you mean to say this dormant volcano is now active again, and might erupt anytime?

Cronos: Yes, that's exactly what I mean.

Charle: Are you absolutely sure?

Cronos: I wish I was wrong, but unfortunately I am not…. The behavior of the vulcans proves this…

Wendy: That is really bad, we have to inform the others….. And also how much time do we have left?

Cronos: I don't know, probably about a day…

(Natsu and the others come running towards them)

Erza: (worried) Are you alright, Wendy? What about you Cronos?

Wendy: Don't worry Erza-san, we are alright?

Natsu: What was that huge magic we sensed earlier, it didn't feel like your magic Wendy, whose was it?

Charle: That was Cronos…. Seems he is a Devil Slayer…

Gray: What? Are you kidding me, your magic was too high for any normal kid….

Cronos: Well, no offense, but I don't think your magic levels are anywhere near normal either, this includes everyone of you….

Charle: Well we can discuss about those things later, for now, we need to get out of this Island…

Happy: Why Charle? What happened?

(Wendy explains the situation to them)

Lucy: What? Why do these things keep happening to us?

Natsu: Can't we just put a rock on the volcano or something?

Gray: Can you stop acting like an idiot? There is no way we could do that.

Lucy: What do we do, now?

_The group is now facing a crisis from an active volcano….. Will they be able to get out of the island safely? And who exactly is Cronos and how is he able to weild such powerful magic?_

(**Note to Readers: **I am still a novice writer, so if you have any suggestions for me, you can inform me through Private Messaging)


	4. Suspicions Revealed

**(Guys, I am extremely sorry but I had to delay this chapter due to some problems.**

**I will try to avoid this in the future)**

**Suspicions Revealed**

After learning of the news that the island they were in was about to sink, Team Nastu starts to panic, while trying to find a solution….

Lucy: Are you absolutely sure that this volcano is about to erupt, Cronos?

Cronos: As I told earlier, it seems we ended up on this island at the wrong time

Erza: Or maybe this happened to yesterday's explosion…

Cronos: What explosion are you talking about?

Charle: When we arrived on this island, there was an explosion, which led us to you where you were…

Cronos (talking to himself): Then it must have been him….

(Erza notices this)

Lucy: Did you say something Cronos?

Cronos: No Lucy-san, nothing at all…

Erza: Anyways, we need to focus on getting out of here…. Any ideas….

Natsu: Maybe I should drink up all the lava from that volcano…

Gray: What are you thinking, you blockhead? Has your fire finally burnt up your brain or something?

Lucy: That is impossible, Natsu, even if you are a fire dragon slayer, you can't eat the rocks in the lava….

Natsu: Then what do we do, Happy and Charle can't carry us all…

Erza: Well, first thing, Happy and Charle please go search for a ship nearby…. We might be lucky to find one…

Natsu: What? Another Ship? But why, can't we just swim…

Charle: I don't think this is going anywhere…. Let's go blue cat.

(Happy and Charle fly off into the sky to search for a ship)

Wendy: Now, what should we do, Erza-san?

Gray: What are you thinking, Cronos?

Cronos: I was thinking if there was something I could do with my magic.

Erza: What do you mean, Cronos?

Cronos: I mean, maybe we could use our magic to devise a plan to get out of here….

Lucy: Well, then do you have any ideas?

Cronos: First, I would like to know about the types of magic you guys yield, if you don't mind. The one's I know are that Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer and that Wendy is a dragon slayer, but I don't know which kind.

Wendy: Oh! I am Sky Dragon Slayer

Erza: If you don't mind me asking Cronos, why do you know that Wendy is a dragon slayer?

Cronos: Before this, I was surrounded by Dragon Slayers during my time, remember? So I can judge whether a person is a Dragon Slayer or not…

Erza: Is that so? Well, moving on, I use Re-equip magic.

Cronos: Re-equip magic? I am afraid this is the first time I am hearing of it….

Lucy: Makes sense. Re equip magic was something which came up recently.

Erza: Briefly putting it, I have different types of armors that I can switch between. Such as this one. _**Re-equip: Heaven's Wheel Armor. **_Well, that is how it works. (She returns back to her original armor).

Gray: I use Ice-make magic…

Cronos: Maker magic huh… That could be useful

Lucy: Last but not least, I use Celestial Magic…

Cronos: Well, how many of the spirits do you have a contract with?

Lucy: Well, I have 9 of them… But Cronos, you really know your stuff huh…..

Cronos: That is, Lucy-san, I have a lot of interest in different types of magic… You know, everyone needs a hobby

Erza: Well, for now, the simplest way would be for Gray to make a ship of Ice….

Cronos: Wait! What? Not just a boat, but a ship? How strong are you guys?

Gray: Yeah, If I try hard enough, I might be able to do it.

Cronos: But considering the possibility that it would melt while we are travelling, wouldn't it be risky to do that?

Gray: Don't worry, I might be able to keep the ice for at least 1 day, then I can make another one if necessary….

Cronos: What do you mean, Gray-san?

Erza: Gray is skilled enough to pull off something like that …..

Cronos (in his thoughts) : What the hell? Saying these guys are strong would be an understatement….

Cronos: In that case, all we have to do wait for Gray-san to make the ship, right?... But, wouldn't it be tough for Natsu-san and Wendy, since they are dragon slayers?

Erza: I guess, we just have to knock them out before starting…..

Cronos: Huh! What? Excuse me, is this normal for you guys?

Lucy: Yup, that's how Erza rolls…

Gray: Last time, I did it together with Lyon, so it didn't take much time, but now I'll need about 10 minutes, I need to get an image of how the ship looks, to get this done…

(Gray starts to concentrate)

(Erza knocks out Natsu and Wendy)

Cronos: Here I thought, you were kidding….

Erza: Why would I joke about something like this…

Lucy: It seems you should have done that later, Erza, there are at least a hundred Vulcans, coming here right now and we have only 3 of us

(Erza and Lucy look at each other with their poker faces)

Erza: Natsu, why are you sleeping at a time like this?

Cronos(worried): But Erza-san , you were the one who knocked him out…

Erza: It seems we have no option but to defeat them all ourselves…

Lucy: What? But we just fought quite a few of them….

Cronos: I agree with Erza-san.

Erza: I am curious about the type of magic you wield, Cronos…

Cronos: In that case, let me take the first move. _**Heavenly Body Magic: Pleiades**_

(About 10 light rays consecutively fall on the horde of Vulcans from the sky )

Erza: Your magic is the same as that of Jellal's?

Lucy: That was not as strong as Jellal's, but he is pretty strong as well…. But didn't Wendy say that he was a Devil Slayer?

Cronos: Oh that! I became a Devil Slayer after I mastered Heavenly Body Magic. So, I use my Slayer power only to enhance my attacks when deemed necessary. This helps me save a lot of magic for prolonged fights…

Erza: Quite experienced in battle, aren't you Cronos?

Cronos: Well, I have been through my fair share of battles

Lucy: Its nice to have a helping hand… Anyways, _**Open Gate of the Lion: Loki**__i_, Lets beat them up good, Loki…

Loki: Yes Ma'am, but I have to say, you look good as always, Lucy.

Lucy: Eyes on the enemy, you pervert….

Erza: _**Heavens Wheel Armor: Blumenblatt….**_

Loke: _**Regulus Impact.**_

(Most of the Vulcans get defeated whereas the rest run away from fear)

Cronos: Looks like that's the last of them….

Loke: Who's the kid? A new member…..

Lucy: Long Story, I will tell you later, kay? For now, return back…

(Loke returns to the Spirit World)

(Gray finishes making the ship)

Erza: That took more than 10 minutes, Gray…..

Gray: It was your fight that made it harder for me to concentrate, okay? Jeez, so much for trying this hard….

Lucy: Don't worry, we'll inform Juvia about this when we get home, she'll be sure to appreciate you….

Gray: Please don't, anything but that….

Erza: Gray, Lucy go search for Happy and Charle, we need to set sail…

Gray: Can't we just wait for them to return?

Erza(threateningly): Do you have a problem to do that?

Gray & Lucy: No ma'am (Both of them leave)

Erza: Now that no one is here… Cronos, I would like to talk to you a bit…

Cronos: About what, Erza-san?

Erza: About the truth of yourself… I have a few suspicions about what you said, Cronos…..

Cronos: What do you mean? I have told you everything I know of why I am here….

Erza: Don't try to beat around bush, Cronos. After witnessing your magical prowess and your knowledge about magic, it makes it very hard for me to believe that you were sealed away by someone else….. The fact that you don't remember anything about why you were sealed makes it even more suspicious…

Cronos(flustered): I know right, Erza-san? None of this makes sense…. Why am I in 400 years in the future, why couldn't I just be back at Dragnof with my brother and sister…. But the more I want to deny the truth, the clearer it becomes to me that I am not in the era I knew….

Erza(in her thoughts): This kid… The sadness in his eyes, he is not lying…. He is very confused and saddened due to his loss.

Erza: I am extremely sorry for doubting you Cronos, but we have been through rough times recently and it has become hard for me to trust in someone from this continent… Also, you are still hiding something, aren't you?

Cronos: You realized huh, I thought I would reveal this later as to prevent any problems, but I guess I need to tell you…. You remember how you found me lying on the ground after an explosion?

Erza: Yeah, what about it?

Cronos: Its just that the explosion was not caused by the two people who you met, but by Draconis, who I told you about earlier…. Somehow, he is way stronger than I remember him to be…. He didn't care whether I was caught up in the explosion… He looked like he knew something that I didn't about being sealed away…

Erza: You said you were just rivals… Then why would he try to attack you for no reason?

Cronos: I don't know either, this gives me more reason to try and meet him again… I fear he might be the one the 2 people were after….

Erza: Is that so? Also, what do you mean by "Becoming clearer that this is not the era you knew"?

Cronos: The amount of ether nano in the air is way higher than I know it to be, which indicates that there are no dragons anymore or at least very few of them… Also, your Re-equip magic isn't something which existed in my time…

Erza: Thanks for understanding and clearing up things Cronos….

Cronos: No problem Erza-san, it just makes me feel better that there are no misunderstandings between us …. Infact I feel better that I can talk to someone freely.

Erza: If there is anything that is bothering you, you can always come to me, just consider me as a big sister…

Cronos: So, you want me to call you Erza-nee?

Erza (emotionally moved): Yeah, you can call me that, your big sister will always be there for you…

(Happy and Charle return)

Happy: Hey, we found a ship, they are coming this way?

Erza: Gray might not be happy to hear that after making the ship?

Charle: Are you people idiots? How did you even consider travelling in a Ship of Ice? Anyways, you might be surprised at who is in the ship…

(Lucy and Gray return)

Lucy: You returned back huh! Did you manage to find a ship?

Happy: Yes, we did.

Gray(frustrated): Huh! Then why did I even make this ship?

(The Ship arrived and someone comes out of the ship)

Lucy: It can't be…. Why are you here, Brandish?

Brandish: It has been a long time, Lucy….

_The misunderstandings have cleared up and Cronos' motives have now become clear. But now what will happen that one of the Spriggan12, Brandish is here?_

**That's a wrap. Hope you liked this chapter. Also, I would like to know whether you like the story in the form of a script as I am writing now or whether I should write it in the form of paragraphs like most fanfiction… Thanks for reading my story….**


	5. The Alvarez Mainland

_It was more than a surprise to be saved by one of the Spriggan 12 to the team, just after having to face them 1 year back. They were all taken aback upon being offered help by one of their strongest former enemies_

"Yes Brandish, it has been quite a while since we met." Lucy said. Cronos could only stand in awe upon sensing the tremendous amount of magic being emitted by the green haired woman. "Just asking Erza-san, but are all mages of such high caliber in this era" Cronos asked the female knight.s

"No Cronos, this person is one among the strongest in the continent of Alvarez. It is no surprise that you are being overwhelmed by her presence" Erza told replying to his question. "Who is the kid, Lucy? A new member of your guild?". "Long Story, I'll explain after we get on board" Lucy answered.

"Can we really trust her, I mean we got attacked by them just last year." says the Ice mage. Erza replies, " Remember what the master told us, have to show no hostility towards them so that our continents can get into a peaceful relationship" Erza says.

"I know we both had our share of bad experiences with each other, but I mean no harm towards you." says Brandish. The Team gets on board the ship, when Brandish notices Natsu and Wendy to be unconscious." I was under the assumption that the volcano on this island is about to erupt..." she says.

"Yeah, that's what we believe according to this situation." Lucy replied. Then a confused Brandish asks, "Then can anyone explain to me why those two are sleeping right now without a care?"

"That's right Natsu, why are you sleeping right now?" asks Erza in an angry tone. "But weren't you the one who knocked him out" asks Cronos. Then Gray interrupts and whispers to Cronos, "No one questions Erza, kid. You need to understand this Cronos, you wouldn't want to anger her, she is a really scary woman." "Did you say something, Gray?" asks Erza. "Nothing ma'am" replies the Ice mage.

Both the exceeds return. The Ship starts to move. "When will we reach the mainland of Alvaerz?" asks Lucy. "We will reach there by nightfall." says asks in a guilty manner, "So… how are the conditions in Ishgar now?". The Celestial wizard replies, "Well, the kingdom was completely focused on the reconstruction. The people are starting to recover. The last year has been a tough one, but the situation is improving. And what about Alvarez? I am sure it has been tough you guys as well."

"No one expected that the immortal emperor wouldn't return. As for now, the Spriggan 12 have been disbanded and we lost most of our military forces. Ajeel took over as the emperor. The remaining of the military is now being led by the previous Spriggan 12 members. I am sure you already know that the guilds in Alvarez are at an alliance with those in your continent from this year and onwards." Replies Brandish in dismay. Lucy then explains to Brandish about Cronos and their current mission.

Cronos asks Erza, "Erza-nee, just asking but is there some sort of bad blood between your continent and theirs?". Erza replies, "Not is but there was, just last year, both of the continents were at war with each other." "400 years later, and still there is conflict huh…." Cronos says disheartendly. "You must have gone through a lot as well, Cronos, considering you are from the time of the Dragon King festival" Cronos replies, "Is that what they call our war with the dragons? Weird name… Anyways, yes, throughout my life, I had to see many people go to their deaths. Mainly before princess Irene came up with the idea of dragon slayers, it was as if we were about to be massacred without even having a chance to fight back."

"Irene? Was she a red-haired woman?" asks Erza. "Yeah, now that I think about it, you look very similar to her, Erza-nee." Erza says in a slightly sad manner, "I do, huh"." How do you know about her Erza-nee?". Erza says, "I don't want to talk about that, Cronos" says Erza grievingly. "It's no problem Erza-nee, I am sorry if I brought up some bad memories." says Cronos feeling guilty. Erza says, "No, no, it's just that I don't like to talk about that topic. Why don't we talk about something else "

Natsu and Wendy are still knocked out, luckily for them, since they are dragon slayers. In the meanwhile, quite a few hours pass by and the ship reaches the Alvarez mainland by night fall. Meanwhile Gray was thinking and dreaming of a certain female water mage, while passing time.

Just after docking the ship at the harbour of the mainland, Natsu and Wendy woke up. "Huh! Where are we? Inside a ship? Now I have to suffer here, why couldn't I have been passed out for a bit longer?" said the Fire mage, while feeling nauseous from the very feeling of the ship. Then a fist hits him on the head, right after. "You idiot, you were passed out the whole, we even had to fight a horde of vulcans by ourselves." Said Erza scarily. "And also, don't worry Natsu-san, we just arrived at our destination. So, you don't need to worry about your motion sickness." "Is that so? I feel so happy that I don't have to suffer" says Wendy.

"Anyways mind telling us why Brandish is here?" says Natsu. Lucy explains the whole situation to Natsu and Wendy. "Well, then you handled it right? Now can we please get out of this ship?" Natsu says nauseatedly. Then, all of them get off the ship and are received by a blue haired man wearing glasses. "Brandish, mind explaining to me, why are the members of Fairy tail here, on this ship with you?" says the man. "They were on a sinking island, Invel and I thought that it would be better to help them, for their sake and also for the sake of the pact between our continents. Is there a problem with that?" Invel then pauses for a moment, and then replies, "There is no problem. And I hope it remains that way" while looking at Natsu

"I assure we will not cause you any sort of trouble, we are merely here for searching Aquarius' key. And if you are worried about Natsu, then don't worry, I will make sure that he doesn't destroy any stuff." Says Erza. "Why does everyone only doubt me?" says the irritated Fire mage. Gray replies, "No one else here has a screw loose in their head. That's why…". "Stop it, both of you." Erza says scarily

"Very well. Also, do you mind telling who the kid is? We know about all the members in your guild. But he is someone unknown to me. Is he a new member?" asks Invel. "I will fill you in with the details. Whereas for you guys, the guards will escort you to a resting place, for tonight unless you have any plans, that is" says Brandish. "Thanks for the help, Brandish." Says the celestial mage.

"Invel-san, right?" asks Cronos, confirming his name. "Yes, what is the problem, kid?" asks Invel. "I just wanted to ask if any boy of about my age, with a scar across his left eye and red hair had come to this place?". Invel replies, "I sorry but I wouldn't know. You see, this ship you arrived in, is a military ship, which was guarding this mainland. The other ships have a different dockyard, and I only supervise the military forces. But if I were to find out something, I will let you know."

"Thanks very much, Invel-san" says Cronos and then Invel takes his leave. "Wow, his behaviour is much different from when we met during the war." Says Gray. "Of course, there is a difference, meeting a person on the battlefield as an enemy and as an accomplice while outside." Says Erza. "Can we rest for today? I feel extremely tired after everything that has happened today." Asks Lucy exhaustedly. They all follow the guards to a nearby hotel for resting.

While Lucy immediately goes to bed. Natsu and Gray have an eating contest, which is interrupted by an angry Erza for disturbing the other customers. Happy and Charle also go to rest. Whereas Wendy was outside, when she saw Cronos sitting outside along the shoreline near the sea.

"What are you doi…" Wendy says when she notices the silent tears in Cronos' eyes. "Oh Wendy! You surprised me." Says Cronos. "Cronos….. Uhh… I don't know what to say… I am sorry ". "What are you talking about Wendy? Is there something on my face? Cause you like a bit taken aback." Says Cronos with a shaken voice.

Wendy realizes that Cronos was still in the trauma of him being sealed for 400 years. "Cronos… You do know that you are (pause) crying, right?" says Wendy with her eyes fixed on the ground. Then Cronos touches his own eyes to realize that he was unconsciously shedding tears. Then with a broken voice, Cronos tries to form some words. "It's okay Cronos, I understand your sorrow. You don't need to explain anything." Wendy says to him while trying to help him calm down and then continues "I guess you must feel inconvinient with me here, I guess I'll leave then." Saying these words, she starts to leave when she feels a hand holding her hand just to turn around and see that is was Cronos' hand

"I am very sorry Wendy, but could you… stay here for a while…. I need someone to talk to….. I don't want to be alone right now." Cronos says with blurred eyes. "Uhh... Okay then" says an embarrased Wendy.

"It's just that, whenever we lost someone, I and my sister, we used to come to the sea to calm down…... Losing someone in a war, especially, with the Dragons, was quite common…. But this time, it feels as if I have been abandonded to be all alone…. It feels really really painful" he said while starting to cry.

"Cronos, I know how you feel, at least to an extent, I do…. You see, I was raised by my mother Grandeeney until an age of 5, when she had to leave me due to some important reasons. Then I had to be by myself until I joined Cait Shelter, then Again stuff happened, and I lost that home as well. Butafter that, I joined Fairy Tail to be where I am right now." She said "I kept crying but Grandeeney would not return, and so then after I joined Fairy Tail, not only did I get friends, I got a new family."

"A new famiy huh…. But I don't think I can let go my past without confirming what actually happened…... I guess need to meet Draconis once before I can decide what to do with my future…. Though he is a rival, he has helped me out many times. He might be able to tell me actually why I was sealed" Cronos replies doubtfully.

"Then what about this? If you want to, you can join Fairy Tail, after clarifying your doubts. That way, we can find the answers you want together." Says Wendy. "Huh! You sure you want a guy you just met a day ago in your guild? That's pretty daring of you if you ask me…." He said while wiping his tears.

After realizing what she had said was embarassing, "I know right? That must have been weird right? Also by that together' thing , I only meant as friends okay? I had no other intentions" she said bashfully. "Hehehe, you guys sure are weird huh…. Just like me…. Maybe I'll do that and join your guild someday."Wendy then replies, " Weird? Really? Even Charle says that I behave too self consciously….." After a long pause, Wendy says "But I assure you Cronos, you will definetely never regret joining Fairy Tail if you join, I have never been as happy as I am here with them."

Then both of them continue talking for a while in the night sky while sitting beside the shore…. Then suddenly, there is an announcement by the Alvarez Army:

**Please everyone return back to you houses, there are intruders in the mainland… I repeat there are intruders in the mainland. The intruders include 2 individuals who claim to be from Dragnof and demand the presence of the 'The Dragon King's Brother'. Also they have freed Lord Neinhart of the previous Spriggan 12 from prison. For your safety, please return to your houses while the army deals with them**

_That's a wrap…. Hope you liked this chapter… Also thanks for all those who followed my story. I appreciate the encouragement. _


	6. The White Dragneel Revived

_It was going peacefully until the announcement was made, but the place which was peaceful till then. The people of the town who were never attacked till now, due to the presence of the Spriggan 12 were now uncertain about what to do and started to panic. The whole town was in a state of disarray. But this was more of a shock to Cronos more than anyone, since it was announced that the intruders were from Dragnof._

At the Inn where Lucy and the others were at

"Wasn't Dragnof where Cronos is from?" asks Gray. "Yeah, I bet he is as confused aswe are now, or maybe even more." Replies Erza. Just then, Lucy wakes up from her sleep, "(Yawning) What's all the ruckus in town? Did Natsu do anything?" she asks. Then Erza tells her about the announcement.

"Normally, I wouldn't be surprised if someone decided to attack Alvarez, now when they are still recovering, but right after we found Cronos, is too weird for a coincidence." Says the Celestial mage. "Speaking of Cronos, where is he in the first place?" asks Natsu. "I've already sent Charle and Happy to search for them." Replies Erza. "Wherever they are, I hope they aren't in any trouble?" says Lucy hopefully

"Also I am confused about why Neinhart was in prison" says Gray. "Brandish told me that he revolted against the idea of aligning with Ishgar, and that he attacked the other members to force them as well. So he was put in prison.." says Lucy. " What should we do then, go beat these guys up?" says Natsu. Erza hits the Fire mage while saying, "Are you an idiot? We need to first make sure that these citizens are safe, then we do the beating up as per the situation."

The 4 of them then leave to help the citizens in the the surroundings. ( But I doubt that Natsu could do it properly though)

Meanwhile near Cronos and Wendy (at the shore)

"It doesn't make any sense, why would people from Dragnof even attack any place? I wonder if they really are, from Dragnof as they claim to be from?" says Cronos in distrust. "Why do you say so, Cronos? I mean they could be descendants from your time, right?" asks Wendy doubtfully. "As far as Lucy-san told me, there were no nearby countries or kingdoms, named Dragnof. So it seems a bit strange for them to appear right after the day I woke up." Replies Cronos

"So what do we do?" she asked. "Well, we can achieve nothing by just sitting here. I guess we could try to meet up with Erza-nee and the others." Replied Cronos. "Okay then. Wait! What?! Erza-nee?" asks Wendy with a skocked expression. "Oh That! She said I called her that if it felt okay." He says. "You sure blend in easily with others, don't you, Cronos?" says Wendy

Then Charle and Happy show up at where Cronos and Wendy were. "What were you 2 doing till now? We were worried you know." Says an angry Charle. "Sorry Charle, I was just roaming outside when I met Cronos here." She says apologetically. "Sorry to worry you, but Happy, can you take me high in the sky once if you don't mind?" requests Cronos. "I don't especially mind, but why Cronos?" the Exceed asked. "I just want to confirm something." He replies and then Happy lifts him to the sky where they stopped at a tall height.

Cronos looks down at the city carefully and then they both come down again. "What was it, Cronos?" the White exceed asked. "The formation….. in which the citizens are spreading out… and this familiar magic power. So, I wasn't wrong, afterall…" says Cronos. "I don't understand, Cronos. What about the people? They are just running around randomly." Says Charle in an irritated manner. He explains to him about how humans in the past used different strategies to fight Dragons. Then he says, "Here, similar to how the Dragons were led around by using some people as bait for the rest to escape, someone at the centre of the town, is keeping away people to camouflage for those who are escaping." Then suddenly Invel appears from behind.

"But the one who is at the centre of the town is Neinhart, are you saying that the intruders are using someone as strong as him as bait for escaping?" he says. "Invel-san, you surprised me! But yeah, it is a possibility." Cronos replies. Invel then seriously says, "Neinhart has been in prison for about 4 months now, but I doubt his skills have rusted. So, Neinhart would still be too strong for normal mages. Considering that, how can you say that he is being led around?"

"I'd say freedom. If he is as strong as you say he is and has been in prison for so long, it wouldn't be too weird for him to try to get out of there. Also that would explain why he is attacking the town" then Cronos says after thinking for a while. "For revenge,huh… If that is true, I will personally handle him. And also…" Invel says while hesitating to speak further. "What is it Invel-san?" asks Wendy curiously. "Uhh, that is….. Please take of any Historias created he created in the meanwhile… Please…" Invel asks them hesitantly since the request was to a former enemy.

Wendy smiles and then replies, "Sure thing, Invel-san." Happy then asks, "First shall we go and meet up with Natsu and the others, their help could come in hand as well." "Even you say some clever things, sometimes don't you, Blue cat" Charle says teasing Happy. "Of course, I do, I am not like Gray and Natsu" he replies pridefully

"I am sorry, but I want to go and meet these guys who claim to be from Dragnof. So I wont be of much help." Then Cronos says firmly. He then continues to say, "So Happy, can you help me find these guys?". Happy then doubtfully looks at Charle, when the White exceed says, "Go ahead, Happy. I would just be hindered by you if you stayed. But anyways, come back safe, okay?"

"The Inn where the others are in the same direction as I want to go. So I will join you guys till there" Cronos says. "Okay then, I leave this to you guys. Then I will head towards Neinhart." Invel says. "Sooo Wendy, you said your mother was Grandeeney, right? So, if I'm not wrong she is a Dragon, right?" asks Cronos as they were running towards the Inn where the others were. "Yeah, what about it?" she confusedly replies with another question.

"It's just that she is another familiar face to me from my time, she was on the side of humans during the war actually." He says. "Wait, what?! You knew Grandeeney." She suprisedly asks him. "Yeah, she was one of the strongest dragons in those times. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it once this is over." He replies. "That would be really nice of you, Cronos. I would like to know more about her…. Yeah, and also about you." She says with a smile.

Then they reach the Inn to see Natsu, Gray and Lucy lying on the ground, writhing from pain. "Natsu-san, are you alriiiiii….." then Cronos asks him when he notices the ecstatic look on his face and gets grossed out. Wendy notices that the situation is same with the other two. Then a voice breaks the silence saying, "Seems you two are still kids…. So, I guess the desire of hunger will do." Then they notice a figure from under the shadows of the surrounding buildings in the direction of the sound. "The same smell as Natsu-san, It cant be….." says Wendy with a cautious look on her face.

Then a person in a white scarf covering half of his upper body and a huge cross on his back appears out of the shadows. "Larcade Dragneel" then Wendy continues to say with a sweatdrop. "Sting told us about you. Arent you supposed to be dead, Zeref killed you himself." Then Charle says while turning to her human form. "Sting? Oh! That White Dragon Slayer. Yes unfortunately, I was killed by father himselfand….. THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT, NATSU DRAGNEEL**. **And now I will kill you with my own two hands for what you did to me." He says furiously. Then suddenly from behind, Cronos launches a sneak attack "_**Heavenly Body Magic: Jiu Leixing**_" Then a row of electric spears are thrown towards Larcade.

"That should buy us time, But this person's magic though it is ridiculously high….. This feeling, he is probably dead." Cronos says. "Historia Magic, It's probably Neinhart's doing." Says Charle. Then the smoke from the attack clears up to reveal an unscathed Larcade. "What?! No matter , how strong, it's ridiculous for him to be completely unscathed." Says a shocked Cronos. "Now, it's my turn, _**Famished Soul: Soul of the Wicked Meal.**_" A white magic circle appears around the 2 exceeds, Wendy and Cronos.

"What the hell?! I just ate an hour ago…. Why the hell do I feel so hungry? I don't have any strength in my body…" says a starved Cronos. Wendy slows starts to move towards Cronos. "Now, eat how much ever you want. After all, you humans cannot resist your own desires." Then suddenly Wendy bites Cronos' shoulder, "Cronos, you look veeeery tasty, right know….." Wendy says while giving into her hunger. "Wendy, stop it, you cant give in to your hunger." Says Happy, while trying to stand up despite being famished.

Then suddenly a huge wave of flame burns away the white magic surrounding them all. "As if I'd let you hurt my friends, you bastard. Also, your problem is with me, right?Let the others go." Roars Natsu in fury. "You burnt away it …. My magic, you actually burnt it away…. You, you…. Natsu Dragneel, you always get in my way…. But don't worry, I'll make sure that your friends will die along with you…." Larcade then wrathfully says. Then Natsu moves in towards Larcade for a Fire claw, but then Larcade while motioning his arms, spreads his magic into the surroundings, "_**R.I.P. : Rest in Peace.**_" Immediately after this, everyone along with Natsu who was just recovering then start to collapse suddenly.

"I feel so sleepy, I want to go to bed….." says Lucy drowsily. "Don't go to sleep, Lucy….." Gray cautions Lucy while trying to keep his eyes open. Then when everyone were about to go to sleep, the surrounding magic suddenly dissapears but due to it's lingering effects everyone falls unconscious…. Everyone except Cronos who stands up….

"What?! You dispelled my magic spell. No one could oppose this spell, till now, except for that damned White Dragon Slayer, yet you…. WHO are you?" Larcade exclaims in surprise. Then he notices that Cronos' pupils had changed from round shaped to slit shaped and then feels an intense bloodlust towards Larcade giving him an eerie feeling….

**That's a wrap! Hope you liked today's chapter….**

**Also guys, I would find it really helpful if anyone could suggest me a few good Fairy Tail fanfic with some good action scenes because I feel like my fight scenes could use a bit more work….**

**Thank you for your support….**


	7. An Unknown Power & Meeting Acquaintances

_**An Unknown Power & Meeting Acquaintances**_

_There he stood still, it felt as if he was a completely different person. Larcade could feel the intense bloodlust emanating from Cronos. The other members of the team, asleep due to Larcade's spell. Both Cronos and Larcade stood there, with Larcade still in shock of his spell getting countered. Without his conscience, Larcade was shivering due to his opponent's very presence._

Upon witnessing the change in Cronos, a surprised Larcade then says, "Who are you, kid? Why do you stand in my way? It seems you are a lot different from what you were before. So, you were hiding your true power."

"**You sure seem talkative, despite shaking from fear due to my presence. Also, I have no need to go full strength against you. You might have been entertaining when you were alive, but right now, you are but a empty shell." **Cronos says. It was not just his presence, but also his voice had changed. It was much more deeper and was causing Larcade to sweat from fear. "Fear? Of you? Don't you think you're getting too cocky brat" Larcade snarled angrily "You might have been lucky to have survive this once, but now, I'll destroy for good. _**R.I.P.: Rest in Peace.**_" Larcade chants as the his white magic starts to flow into the surroundings like before, but for a much larger area this time.

"**Try your best, Maybe if you try, I might have to atleast try.**" Cronos said while taunting Larcade, and then snaps his fingers, which causes all of the ethernano in the surroundings to instantly dissapear. While he was distracted, Larcade closed with his cross, to land a blow on Cronos. But Cronos suddenly dissapears leaving a blue trail behind, just to appear behind a shocked Larcade. "**This kid's magic is as efficeient as ever. This 'Meteor' magic is quite useful. Now, as for you, nice attempt but you should have thought of a better strategy if you really wanted to hit me." **He says and then lands his knee into Larcade's gut causing him to grunt.

"Just, who are you? You not only dispelled my magic but also all the ethernano around you. There is no magic such as this. It cant be… Curse power?... " Larcade says while trying to recover from the blow he received. "**I have no need to explain myself to a stranger such as yourself….. But since you are able to understand that and also this feeling, You?... You are an etherious, aren't you?**" Cronos then asks his opponent. "Yes I am. But the real question is, you certainly are human, but you use both magic and curse power? Just WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? " Asks Larcade frustratedly.

"**Perfect. A soul as yours can make this brat stronger…**" saying this, Cronos stretches out his hand towards Larcade while a black wind surrounds the latter. Then Larcade gets confused and consumed by the black wind. Then a desperate Larcade asks, "Atleast tell me this, What is going to happen to me now?". Then Cronos looks at Larcade in mercy and replies, "** You see this brat is MY Devil Slayer, and hence he has a special ability to devour a weakened Etherious'soul, making it a part of his own power and thereby making him stronger. So, I guess you understand what's happening to you now."**

"The way you speak…. I think understand now….. So, you are two separate beings aren't you? Mind my words, you monster, your power will one day, will cause this kid to dissappear into nothingness. Then, your existence will be defied by the very kid, you are trying to protect now." Says Larcade with a evil grin on his face. "**And that will be my repentance for my sins. And now, Rest well, Larcade Dragneel without any regrets, for you have died fighting for what you believed in.**" says the Unknown being in Cronos. Then Larcade slowly dissapears into the black wind, which then enters Cronos' body.

Then everything becomes silent for a few moments and then Cronos falls onto is knees and seemingly regains his lost he looks at his surrounding and speaks "Huh! What the hell happened here? The last thing I know was I feeling sleepy and now this…..". His voice and all the other changes he underwent had subsided. He then notices his unconscious friends and goes to wake them up. "Wake up! Wendy, Natsu-san…."

The others slowly return to their senses. "What? What happened? What happened to Larcade?" asks Gray who looks around in surprise. "I am surprised that we're still alive. I remember Sting saying that this guy defeated his opponents by using their desires against, but this was too troublesome." says Charle. "Maybe Invel-san defeated Neinhart-san, who summoned him." Wendy then guesses. "What?! But Erza also went to find Neinhart, so that she could stop this." Says Lucy.

"I don't think so, I can still feel that huge magic from before, I don't think he has been defeated yet." Confirms Cronos. "Well, you guys can rest for a while, I guess, though you just woke up, though. His hunger spell drained quite a bit of your magic. I feel pretty okay, though" he continues. "You're right, I feel pretty drained." Lucy replies to him.

"Happy, can you still fly? I need your help, this Larcade person was probably but a distraction for the invaders to escape." Cronos asks the Blue Exceed. "I think I can, but only probably for 2 trips at max." he replies. "That will be just enough, I don't think that they've gotten much far. I can still sense Draconis' magic." He says with a determined look. Then Happy carries Cronos while he directs the Exceed towards their destination

_Meanwhile, at the center of the town, where Neinhart was present, with Invel fighting him._

"I didn't think even you, who admired Zeref-sama so much, would agree such a ridiculous thing such as a peace pact with the continent which killed him." Invel furiously blurts out while dodging Invel's Ice attacks. "To think that imprisoning would help you improve your ethernano regulation, instead of weakening you."Invel says. "That's right, when you guys were playing friends with those Ishgar fools, I spent all my time improving my magic prowess. Now, lets see if you can handle this historia." He replies and then a Invel feels a hand on his shoulder, then hears a voice, "Oh my! To think that I would be summoned by Neinhart to fight you, Invel."

"This voice…. It can't be…" a shocked Invel says Invel as he turns around to see a red-haired woman holding a staff. "IRENE-SAMA…" he says as he is hit in the gut by her staff. "So, Neinhart, mind telling me, what is going on here?" she says as she turns to glare towards Neinhart intimidatingly. "Nothing, you need to know about, Irene-sama….." he says as he takes a long leap backwards to avoid a stream of swords. "Erza-sama ,huh! To think I would meet you here of all places." He says towards Erza who was standing in her Heaven's Wheel armor a few feet away.

"Mother…. Why is she here? Did you disturb her just like you did with Simon, you fiend." Erza asks infuriatedly. "So, what if I have? Is there anything you can do, against me. Also, 'MOTHER!' To think that you would so easily accept a former enemy as a family member. You really are soft, and that is another reason why you are weak, Erza Scarlet!" the Historia mage says smugly and continues, "What about Larcade? He was supposed to be dealing with you , it seems he was defeated, How bothersome!"

"You seem to have no problem using the very person you called '-sama' as a puppet against their own will. Seems you have changed quite a bit, Neinhart." Scowls Irene at Neinhart as she is forced to attack her own daughter. "Me… changed? Isnt it you who have gone soft and betrayed our empire for your so called daughter, who you didn't even know was alive until you met her on the battlefield. You went as far as to kill your own self to do that…." He tells her while controlling her.

Erza and Irene exchange blows, while Invel gets up to personally face Neinhart. "I will stop you, Neinhart. If it means I can avoid other Alvarez citizens from being hurt, I will not refrain to even kill you." Says Invel resolutely. "Do your worst, Winter General" Neinhart says as he summons historia of many mages.

_Back to Cronos and Happy….._

"Are you sure, you want to do this by yourself, Cronos?" Happy asks the Devil Slayer. "No, I am not. But I have to… If I want to confront him properly, I have to face him alone. Also, please leave immediately after you drop me near him." He replies determinedly. "Aye…." The blue cat says accepting his decision.

They appear over a group of fleeing people. "Here, I can sense him. He's near us." Cronos informs Happy. "Are you sure? There are a lot people here." Asks Happy doubtingly. "Yeah. You can drop me here, I have a pretty neat idea of what is going on." Cronos replies with a grin. "Aye, Then Cronos, you are on your own from here." Says Happy and drops the boy.

"_**Heavenly Body Magic: Pleiades Scattershot"**_ he chants and then a burst of light rays fall to a certain level and then scatter into many smaller rays to fall onto the horde. When the scattered shots hit them, all the people dissapear as mist into the surroundings. "They were all illusions, and also he knew about that…." Happy thinks in wonder.

"Been quite a while since we could properly talk, hasn't it….. Draconis…" Cronos says as the mist from the illusions clears up. "Yeah, about 400 years, I guess…." A red haired boy says. He was about as tall as Cronos, had a scar across his left eye, and was wearing a black jacket with the his chest , along with him,were Kuro and Shiro.

"How did you know, it was an illusion, kid?" Shiro asks. "And here I thought that Draconis laid a bait for me, while giving out so much ether. Also, only the people at the centre of the town were told to evacuate, not the outskirts." He replies while streching his arms. "What?! I thought you were supposed to help to escape, brat…." Kuro shouts at Draconis. "Don't shout in my ear…. I wish people were as good as you at understanding the circumstances, Cronos…. Then again, these guys are better than scum like you…" Draconis grunts at Cronos.

"As I said earlier,I don't understand what you are saying…. So, lets settle this out of town, shall we?" Cronos says while challenging Draconis. "We don't have time for this, brat. Let's get out of here." Shouts a irritated Kuro. "If that's your final wish, then so be it, Devil Slayer… Cause you are going to regret having survived." Draconis says furiously while interrupting Kuro. Both Cronos and Draconis start to move away from the town. "Tch…. Why these brats? They're getting on my nerves.." grunts Kuro. "Lets just follow them, it's not like we have a choice." Shiro says while trying to calm down his accomplice. Then they both follow the 2 boys.

After walking for a while, they stop near a wide space. Then Draconis faces Cronos, and tells him, "Now, this is far enough, right? Let's start then, shall we?" Draconis says while taunting Cronos. "As you wish, Sea Dragon…." Cronos replies…

_And that's a wrap! Hope you lke it…._

_Also,I know I am slow at uploading chapters…. It'sjust that my parents are against me watching anime… So, I find it hard to get time to write the story… But, if you are someone who is patient and likes my story, don't worry, because I will keep writing the story…. Thanks for reading this._


End file.
